onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Wano Country Gallery
Straw Hats' Alias Are they really needed? Rhavkin (talk) 14:43, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Layout Might I propose that we make this gallery like the Alabasta one? Like civilians get their own box rather than split amongst Flower Capital and Kuri, because, for example, Bingo got thrown out of Flower Capital, so technically he wouldn't be part of that section. We could have a section for the current shogunate, one for the Kozuki Family and retainers, one for the Other Civilians, etc. That way there's consistency in how the wiki's galleries look.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 00:32, January 22, 2019 (UTC) I agree. Goa Kingdom is also structured to divide up in a similar way (royalty, nobles, civilians, and bandits). 21:06, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Should we add Pleasures and Gifters to the Beasts Pirates section or it's just too much? And the Numbers? should we add them to a section (Other Citizens maybe) or it's better just to leave it like it is for now? (Until we get more information on them) Droddy (talk) 21:03, August 30, 2019 (UTC) proof that isn't kiku at a young age there is no proof that child in flash back isnt kiku unitl proof is provide saying other wise that image should not recieve a character box and no what oda said in sbs is not proof he gave ambiogous answerTo love this (talk) 06:04, October 31, 2019 (UTC) An ambiguous answer to "Is that Kiku?" would be "I don't know" or " Maybe". What Oda said was that "That person feel a little different" i.e. NOT THE SAME. Rhavkin (talk) 06:06, October 31, 2019 (UTC) FEELS A LITTLE DIFFERNT IS NOT PROOF!!!!!' that is lirteally an ambigous answer it is neither confirmation or a denial and again u have no proofTo love this (talk) 06:32, October 31, 2019 (UTC)' Ambiguous also mean it wasn't disproved, so the best option is have them both until confirmed or debunked. Rhavkin (talk) 06:40, October 31, 2019 (UTC) it also doesnt mean it was confirmed the best option is to leave it and other pages like it was until more informantion is shownTo love this (talk) 06:45, October 31, 2019 (UTC) By that logic all of those characters should be removed from galleries. Rhavkin (talk) 06:47, October 31, 2019 (UTC) that comparison makes zero sense you are lirteally trying to say the person shown in that character box is a totally differnt new character with out any proof when all evidence currently shown points to her being kiku drawn as a young child so again until you have evidnce lr more information is revealed leave the box as ot was or take the compromise of it being moved under other ciztens06:54, October 31, 2019 (UTC) There is no confirmation it is. Rhavkin (talk) 07:06, October 31, 2019 (UTC) The talk page discussion for the scabbard page would still apply here. Just leave the portrait in the citizens section. Also the "grace period" is actually a month, not two weeks. SeaTerror (talk) 08:46, October 31, 2019 (UTC) the Mimawarigumi are a group of people not one person it makes zero sense for them be group together in one box Mimawarigumi are not one peraon it is a group of people doesnt matter if they dont have a name they ahould be listed under one heading so not confused as one person05:40, November 27, 2019 (UTC) I'm not sure if that was ever a rule that a group can't be listed. I agree with you, it looks bad-ish, but in comparison to creating a whole section with ????? (and also blurry, low quality pictures), it's less bad. And for the Oniwabanshu, well that's cuz a good chunk of them are already revealed.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 23:16, November 27, 2019 (UTC)